1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-part convertible vehicle roof.
2. Background Art
EP 1 361 966 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,205) describes a multi-part convertible roof. A kinematic system moves the roof between closed and opened positions. A spring is between the kinematic system and a rotary bearing on the vehicle body. When the roof is in either position, the spring acts on the kinematic system in a direction towards the other position. The kinematic system includes a drive rod and a guide rod, which are supported on the vehicle body and connected to the spring, and a C-pillar guide rod situated therebetween.
DE 100 21 333 C1 describes a multi-part convertible roof. A kinematic system moves the roof between closed and opened positions. A spring engages with and releases the kinematic system from a dead-center position when a Bowden cable is actuated thus allowing the roof to move into the closed position.
DE 869 159 describes a multi-part convertible roof. A kinematic system moves the roof between closed and opened positions. The kinematic system has a hoop articulately supported on the vehicle body and which by connection of a drive mechanism is acted on by a motor to move the roof.